


Like Superman

by linj_ii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, frat boy haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linj_ii/pseuds/linj_ii
Summary: In a sea of people bumping against each-other, the loud bass of music drumming in Renjun's ears. He could clearly make out a person dancing in a red, obnoxious cape among the rest.Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go to a frat party after all.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Like Superman

"But-" Jaemin tried, being cut off by Renjun who pushed him aside.

"I'm trying to wash my clothes here." The smaller man mumbled, pushing his clothes into the washer. College, a place where students can learn about their interests, grow up into responsible human beings. Renjun saw it as a scam, though. He'd spent too much money on this education and dorm for it to be anything less than a scam.

"Please come with me." Jaemin spoke, almost whined as he pulled on Renjun's arm to get his attention.

"Nope." Renjun spoke, glaring at Jaemin. "Not getting drunk of my ass only to wake up the next day with pictures of me naked all over the internet."

"Well- That's oddly specific." Jaemin mumbled, letting go of the elder's arm with a sigh.

"You're only asking me because Jeno couldn't make it." Renjun mumbled.

"Am not! How could you see me as such a desperate- You're right." Jaemin admitted, smiling sheepishly at Renjun who was just staring at him sceptically.

"The answer is no, Jaem." Renjun said, pushing Jaemin aside again so he could walk past him to his dorm. Realisation only hit him later on when he realised Jaemin and him were, in fact, roommates. 

He _did.not.stop.asking_ him, _ever_. Constantly barging in his room to ask Renjun if he had 'changed his mind' already. Renjun always threw a pillow at him, short-tempered man that he was.

"Jaemin, I'm warning you. If you come into this room to ask me about the party I will throw a knife at you." Renjun warned when he saw the knob of his door turning, he heard a sigh coming from the other side.

"Please?" Jaemin called from the other side.

"No." Renjun replied shortly, resuming to read over his assignment.

"You haven't gone to a party, like, ever." Jaemin tried. "You need to get out more." He added. Renjun scoffed, laughing slightly.

"It would make me really happy, Renjun." Jaemin said in a small voice after a bit of silence. And that did it, Renjun no longer had the power to keep up his strong guard.

"If you let me drown in the crowd, I will personally amputate both your legs." Renjun said after a deep sigh. He could practically hear Jaemin's grin from the hallway, and judging by the string of _thank_ _you's_ , Jaemin was _very_ happy.

The night of said party, Renjun was nervous. Jaemin was right, Renjun had never been to a party before. And maybe, going to a frat party as a first wasn't a god idea at all. Maybe Renjun _was_ going to find pictures of him naked the next day, or he was going to and up drowning in a lake, or-

"You ready?" Jaemin cut of his train of thoughts. Judging by the worried glance he gave him, he knew Renjun was scared. "Honestly, Renjun, if you don't want to go-"

"No, it's fine." Renjun assured, zipping up his leather jacket as they got on the elevator. "I'm fine." He smiled, Jaemin returned the favour with a toothy grin.

It was a casual party, Jaemin had told him, nothing to dress fancy over. So Renjun decided to stick with a white button up and black jeans. He was almost shaking, with excitement more than fear now.

The house was huge, the music already drumming in Renjun's ears as they arrived. Jaemin had driven them, maybe not a good idea since they were most likely not going to be able to drive back home, but there was an attempt. Renjun could make out a bunch of girls standing outside, laughing loudly. He gulped, following Jaemin towards the big front door.

"Stay close to me, okay?" Jaemin spoke loudly, his voice a confusing garble above the loud music as they stood in the entryway. Renjun nodded, scanning the big room he recognised as the living room. Most people were dancing, he could see a few shirtless dudes in the distance doing god-knows-what. In a sea of people bumping against each-other, the loud bass of music drumming in Renjun's ears. He could clearly make out a person dancing in a red, obnoxious cape among the rest.

When Renjun glanced besides him, Jaemin was already gone, mingling with some people to his right.

His eyes moved back to the person in the cape, and Renjun noticed him wearing a superman shirt with some tight jeans. 'Definitely didn't know what casual meant.' He thought to himself, shaking his head.

Dancing had never been Renjun's thing, he reflected. So he immediately moved around, trying to avoid the people bumping into him and make his way to a safe place. With less people.

"Can I get you anything?" The man behind the counter asked. Renjun had somehow made it to the kitchen in one piece. The man looked at him, waiting for an answer, gaze bored.

Renjun swallowed, realising he was talking to him after looking around the kitchen. "Uh- just a cola please." Renjun spoke, loud enough so the man could hear. Judging by his snicker, he did.

"We don't have that here, kiddo. Only the strong stuff." He replied, laughing. Renjun gulped, opening his mouth to give a snarky reply but nothing came out.

"Don't be rude to him, Johnny." A voice called out behind them. "Just look in the fridge, dude." The voice said, signalling Renjun over. " Jaehyun won't mind you stealing his soda." He added. This was most definitely the caped man.

He looked ridiculous.

"I see you're admiring the outfit, I'm Donghyuck." He said after Renjun took careful sip from the soda Donghyuck gave him.

"Not admiring, _judging_." Renjun replied, averting his eyes from the hideous outfit. Donghyuck laughed. "I'm Renjun." He added with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Donghyuck said, stretching out his hand for Renjun to shake. Renjun nodded, shaking his hand.

Renjun never expected himself to hit it off with someone wearing a cape at a casual-dressed party, but here we are. They sat on the couch, a few other people sitting around them. This seemed to be the nicer part of the party. The music was drumming against the walls in the living room, but was only a distinct murmur in the room they were in now. Donghyuck sat next to him, their thighs touching comfortably.

"I told you, I just didn't read the invite and therefore had no idea this was supposed to be casual." Donghyuck laughed after Renjun inquired to know more about the choice of his outfit. Renjun laughed too. He had ended up drinking, something, he didn't know. It was definitely alcohol, and the cups seemed to be catching up to Renjun's mind. He smiled at Donghyuck, pressing his body closer to his while laughing softly.

Donghyuck wasn't sober either, he could tell. Since they had met up in the kitchen, Renjun had seen him down a couple of cups as well.

"So... What do you do, Renjun." Donghyuck asked.

"I'm sitting, next to you." Renjun replied, smiling lazily. "I go to college, I study art." He added after Donghyuck had send him a playful glare, pressing his nails into the skin of Renjun's thigh where it had been comfortably resting.

"Cool, I also go to college." Donghyuck said. "I study literature though." He added. "Is this your first party?"

"How could you tell?" Renjun laughed, before nodding. "Do I look that inexperienced?"

"Yeah." Donghyuck laughed. "You _are_ sitting across the party." He added with a smile.

It went on like that, comfortable conversation about nothing in particular. A few smiles, laughs were shared. Nothing too spectacular.

What Renjun also never expected, was to be pressed against the wall of a very fancy looking bathroom by the same cape-wearing dude, his lips on his neck. Renjun let out a shaky breath as Donghyuck sucked a mark on his neck, licking the skin afterwards.

"You're good at this." Renjun mumbled, pulling Donghyuck's brown locks to press their lips together. He didn't know how _exactly_ they got here. He supposes it had something to do with Renjun ending up in Donghyuck's lap. He swears it started out as a joke, really. But one thing led to another and soon Renjun was kissing Donghyuck. Blame his horny, repressed self for that one.

"I know." Donghyuck said, a grin taking over his features. "Not too bad yourself." He added with a sly smirk. Renjun scoffed, pulling Donghyuck closer by his neck to kiss him again. He was leaning against the wall, Donghyuck pressing him against it with his own body. He slid his tongue in Renjun's mouth, and Renjun let out a low whine from the back of his throat. He felt himself slowly loose his sanity, Donghyuck made him loose his mind. "How far do you want to take this?"

It took a few seconds before Renjun could answer, slowly pulling himself from his haze. "As far as you want to go." He whispered. Donghyuck smiled, nodding. He pecked his lips one more time before sliding his hands down Renjun's sides. Renjun felt goosebumps appear on his skin, like a trace that Donghyuck's fingers left behind, a sign that he's not dreaming and this was all very much a part of reality.

Renjun liked to call himself composed, put-together, _calm_ , but Donghyuck seemed to pull all of that out of him. "Can I suck you off?" Donghyuck asked, resting his wandering hands on Renjun's waist. Renjun didn't know the basic concept of _words_ anymore, so all he got out was a garbled mess of sounds, before nodding.

"I'm gonna need words, Renjun." Donghyuck smiled reassuringly, letting him know it was okay to stop things. 

Renjun swallowed, clearing his throat before speaking. "Ye- yeah." He said. "You could do anything and I'd be thankful right now." He laughed, leaning up to kiss Donghyuck softly.

Donghyuck pulled away, lips red and bitten and eyes glossy before leaning down on his knees. Pulling Renjun's pants down was a difficult task. The pair too tight to pull down in one go and the button didn't come loose. Easily blamed on Donghyuck's shaky hands, though. It was rewarding just the same though, both for Renjun and Donghyuck. Renjun exhaled a shaky breath as Donghyuck stroked his cock a few times, teasing his thumb against the slit and feeling a bead of precum drop down. Renjun whined embarrassingly high, Donghyuck laughed softly.

"Just, do it- don't tease, please." He whimpered, letting his hand trail down to fist Donghyuck's hair. "Donghyuck, I swear if you don't-" He tried, but his voice broke off in a moan as Donghyuck licked down the underside of his dick, pressing the tip of his tongue harder against the vein leading there. "Fuck you're good at this." He mumbled.

"I haven't even started." Donghyuck hummed, wrapping his lips around the tip of Renjun's dick. Renjun felt the vibrations of his voice tingle up his spine, he threw his head back. Donghyuck took more and more of Renjun's dick, before bobbing his head slightly. Renjun whined in response to this, pulling on Donghyuck's hair. He heard him moan at this, and it took a while before Renjun realised he had pulled off. He was about to apologise, afraid he had hurt Donghyuck. But as he met eyes with Donghyuck, he saw his eyes glazed over with a red blush covering his cheeks. 

"Do that again, please." Donghyuck muttered, palming his own dick trough his trousers. Renjun hesitantly placed his hand back on Donghyuck's scalp, giving the locks a pull. Donghyuck licked along Renjun's length, whining slightly. He bobbed his head, his pace picking up more and more the heavier Renjun's breath grew. Donghyuck took more of the cock in his mouth, it made him gag. A disgusting wet sound filled the bathroom and Renjun felt his cock twitch in Donghyuck's mouth. He pulled harder on Donghyuck's hair. 

Renjun felt Donghyuck's voice vibrate against his skin. The younger had a tight grip in Renjun's hips, the half-moons of his nails creating a mark. The thought of it sent shivers down Renjun's spine. He felt the familiar heat build up in his lower stomach, and he threw his head back.

"I'm gonna come." Renjun whined. "Donghyuck- please." He continued. His voice sounded broken, fragile. Donghyuck pulled his lips away from Renjun's cock. 

"Come inside my throat." He said. "Please." His eyes were glazed over, not looking much better than Renjun probably did and when they met eyes. 

"You kinky fucker." Renjun mumbled. Donghyuck just smiled up at him with a mischievous smile and Renjun started to be convinced this boy wasn't human.

It didn't take much longer for Renjun to reach his high. He shut his eyes tightly when he felt Donghyuck take him in his mouth again, his hands moving to Renjun's ass. Donghyuck pulled him closer, his throat contracted and Renjun felt the wave of his promised orgasm drown him in, the knot build up in his belly coming undone.

He let out another broken moan, coating Donghyuck's throat white as pleasure came over him. He heard Donghyuck cough in through haze. When he finally looked down at the younger, tears were stuck in his eyes. There was cum on the corners of his mouth and Renjun's eyes followed Donghyuck's tongue as he licked it up. His eyes landed on Donghyuck's crotch, still hard, red and leaking precum. He had a tight grip in it still and Renjun felt another beat of arousal racing through him.

Renjun sat down on his knees, facing Donghyuck on the floor. "Can- can I?" He mumbled, voice hoarse. He saw Donghyuck nod, probably not trusting his voice. Renjun moved his hand to Donghyuck's cock, stroking it and leaning in closer to suck on the skin of Donghyuck's neck, licking and kissing the spots he wanted decorated with his mouth. When he pulled the hair growing on the back of Donghyuck's head, Donghyuck moaned loudly, his cock twitching in Renjun's hand before he came. Blinding white pleasure raked through his veins, setting him ablaze. It was like he was on fire. He let his head rest on Renjun's shoulder with a sigh.

It was silent for a bit, only their heavy breathing filling the room. Renjun was stroking Donghyuck's head softly, kissing his neck softly to calm him down. Donghyuck chuckled after a while, it came out wrecked, but was a chuckle none the less. 

"You should come to more parties here, Renjun." He spoke, smiling with glassy eyes. "I'd like to do that again."

Renjun smiled too, much too tired for anything else. "I can't believe I let someone with a cape suck my dick." He mumbled. "I could give you my number." He said after a while. Donghyuck smiled, nodding before picking himself off the floor and stretching out a hand for Renjun to take.

"Sure, Renjun." He said, smiling like an idiot.

Maybe it was something in the air, but Renjun felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I've never been to a party nor have any interest in them? Probably.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
